Garota Sem Maneiras
by Princesa Amelia
Summary: Gina tem o plano perfeito, se casar com o adorável Harry Potter, e provar para todo mundo que ela tem concerto. Ela só não contava com o jovem Malfoy trazendo o seu pior o tempo todo, a fazendo entrar em brigas e dar amassos em locais públicos.
1. Começo

**Garota sem Maneira**

**Sinopse**: Gina Weasley é problema. Isso todo mundo sabe. Ela é uma garota brigona com jeito de menino, que cabula aulas e cola nas provas. Ela também não é muito inteligente, e é por isso que, sendo a caçula de seis irmãos, ela se aprofundou nas artes maciais. Ela tem o plano perfeito, se casar com o adorável Harry Potter, e provar para todo mundo que ela tem concerto. Ela só não contava com o jovem Malfoy trazendo o seu pior o tempo todo, a fazendo entrar em brigas e dar amassos em locais público.

**Prévia**:

**Conheçam a adorável Gina Weasley:**

Ser a mais nova de seis irmãos era como crescer entre os lobos, ou eu encontrava minha maneira de sobreviver com o cérebro, ou eu aprendia a apanhar e ficava mais forte. Vamos dizer que eu não era exatamente um gênio.

"_Os idiotas são mais felizes porque não temem a morte!_"

**E o educado Draco Malfoy:**

Ele era um Malfoy, ele sempre tinha um plano. Um plano do mal, sem dúvida.

"_Você está tão fodida! Eu vou te pegar Weasley, e quando eu fizer isso, você vai estar gemendo o meu nome!_"

**Assim como seu maior adversário, o bravo Harry Potter:**

Ele é mais do tipo príncipe da beleza e da verdade... sabe, aquele que defende os mais fracos e oprimidos, lindo de morrer e que dirige um Porsche vermelho.

" Juízo não é exatamente uma qualidade sua, querida".

**O bravo Rony Weasley:**

Só que a culpa não é dele, acho que mamãe usou toda a inteligencia da família nos primeiros garotos.

"_Cara, medo de aranhas é uma doença muito comum entre os homens. É coisa de macho._"

**E a intrépida Hermione Granger:**

O que só era outra coisa estranha, porque mesmo que Rony fosse o completo oposto de Hermione, eles eram como manteiga e pipoca, feitos um para o outro, e só eles pareciam não perceber.

"_Se eles me pegarem eu vou dizer que você me obrigou, eu não posso entrar em Harvard se tiver uma ficha criminal._"

**Assim como o resto da família Weasley:**

Mas mamãe chegou e peguntou se iriamos chegar atrasados a escola mais uma vez, e que se esse fosse o caso, ela tinha alguém para nos apresentar, A Madrasta de Um Olho Só, que era como ela chamava colher de pau de quarenta e cinco centímetros que ela guardava atrás da porta da cozinha.

" _Eu juro que se eu tiver que assinar outra detenção, você vão desejar terem nascido em outro país_"

- Mamãe

" _Porque todo mundo sabe que os gêmeos levam toda a beleza da família_"

- Fred e Jorge

" _Eu só queria terminar o ano sem ter que buscar um de você na cadeia_."

- Papai

"_Fleur, com F de.. vocês sabem._"

- Gui

" _Na dúvida, eu estou sempre sendo irônico com vocês_"

- Percy

"_Domar cavalos é um emprego.. podem perguntar para... o cara que me contratou._"

- Carlinho

**Nota**: eu não sou do tipo que escreve coisas absurdas, okay, eu sou, mas não tão estranhas e sem sentidos como essa Gina Weasley. Por isso recomendo essa fic para quem quer rir de bobeiras e ficar se perguntando, o que essa maluca vai fazer? Nada para se levar a sério. É que eu amo tanto D/G e finalmente me perguntei, porque não escrevi nada sobre eles? Era para ser uma short, mas não coube, então vou fazer uma fic comum mesmo, não muito grande. Já aviso, pode ser que poste todo dia, ou uma vez por mês, por que afinal, escrevo por diversão, e não obrigação.

UA. Gina/ Draco

**Fanfictio, de fã para fãs. Aprecie sem moderação.**

**(capitulo 01 e 02 já escritos, posto essa semana)**


	2. Lene e Laurensse

**Capitulo 01 - Lene e Laurensse**

Apertei o punho e, me lembrando da regra principal durante uma briga de rua, retirei meu polegar para fora da palma. Se fosse dar um soco em alguém hoje, era melhor fazer a coisa da maneira correta.

Estourei uma bola de chiclete, e o som ecoou por todo o beco, talvez fosse o silêncio assustador, ou talvez eu estivesse melhor com minhas bolas de chiclete, mas por alguns minutos, aquele foi o único som que se ouviu por todo o beco.

Depois foi tudo como em um filme lento do Jackie Chan.

Cedrico, meu arqui-inimigo, pulou de cima do carro, olhando para mim, em uma espécie de _golpe-parafuso _que eu só havia visto na luta-livre. Mas ele não me acertou, caiu ao lado, machucado demais para se levantar. Tive vontade de rir, mas a vadia da Cho Chang não esperou muito. Correu para o meu lado com um taco de basebol nas mãos, enquanto gritava.

Louca de pedra, eu diria se você me perguntasse o que eu acho da vadia. Mas se tem uma coisa em que ela é boa, é quando está com um taco de basebol na mãos. Era difícil de acreditar, mas a maluca mantinha o recorde de tacada mais rápida do estado.

Abaixei esperando não levar uma pancada no rosto e por sorte fui veloz o suficiente para dar uma rasteira nela, que caiu de bunda no chão, assim, aproveitei a oportunidade e chutei sua barriga. Qualquer um que não me conhecesse pensaria que eu era só mais um acidente da sociedade... Mas então, eu nunca liguei para a sociedade de qualquer forma, então foda-se ela, e qualquer um que não gostasse de mim. Ela gemeu, e eu sorri. Só que não por muito tempo. Cedrico havia se recuperado antes do esperado e estava atrás de mim, com uma cara nada amigável. Droga.

_ Bate como uma garota, Weasley.

Pisei no pé dele, e lhe dei uma cabeçada. Ouvi um estalo e um pouco de sangue caiu sobre minha camisa branca, certamente havia quebrado seu nariz. Sorte minha mamãe iria me matar. Mas.. eu deveria me preocupar com isso mais tarde, porque Cho levantou-se e sorriu, ainda tinha o taco na mão e parecia ainda mais louca que o de costume. Eu podia ter tido a vantagem no começo, mas brigar com Cedrico e sua namorada do inferno, tinha me exaurido. E quando vi o resto da gangue se aproximar, fiz uma oração silenciosa. Talvez fosse a minha morte. Ou pior, meus irmãos descobririam, e isso sim, seria o meu fim.

Colin era enorme. Quase dois metros de pura maldade. Era mais novo do que qualquer um da nossa turma, e ainda assim o mais inteligente. Eu sei, a vida não é justa. Ele quebrava qualquer esteriótipo sobre Nerds. Ele não era como minha amiga, Hermione Granger, uma doce e delicada garota que não ligava para nada além dos deveres. Não Colin, ele gostava de sangue. Principalmente antes de resolver uma derivada ou integral. Não que eu particularmente soubesse alguma coisa sobre isso, eu era do grupo dos arruaceiros vagabundos. Tinha sorte quando Mione ou Harry me passavam cola.

O soco de Colin no meu estomago me fez voltar a realidade.

Filho da puta! Retirou o meu ar de uma só vez.

Cai no chão, joelho sobre o concreto. Rezei para não morrer tão jovem, minha mãe ficaria puta. Cara, minha mãe vai me matar. Mesmo que eu tendo outros vinte irmãos. Brincadeira. Eu não tinha vinte irmãos. Quero dizer, a fabrica Weasley não parecia estar fechada ainda... Droga. Não queria morrer com tal pensamento. Minha mãe velha fazendo sexo. Quão pior isso pode ser?

Meus olhos pesaram. Era o fim. A humilhação seria minha por meses. Mas antes de fechá-los vi uma luz. Era uma espécie de lambreta amarela. Uma estranha visão do inferno? Então é assim a morte? Estaria alucinando tão perto do fim? Ouvi barulhos, socos e berros. Não pude abrir os olhos, e mesmo se abrisse, acredito que o sangue me cegaria, havia cortado a sobrancelha, e Deus tivesse piedade de mim quando minha mãe visse, ela sempre dizia que cicatrizes nas sobrancelhas eram coisas de marginais. Suspirei. Seria motivo de piada na escola e ainda ficaria de castigo.

Logo eu! Admirável membro de uma respeitável gangue juvenil. Eu era parte da história daquela cidade. E agora a única história sobre mim, seria a de como eu desmaiei como uma garotinha até ser regatada pelos meus irmãos mais velho. Tanto tempo construindo uma má reputação para ser estragada tão rápido.

Parabéns Gina Weasley, você acaba de entrar para o hall da vergonha.

P-E-R-D-E-D-O-R-A.

.

.

.

Estava estranhamente confortável, apesar das dores que ainda sentia. Só que, com as dores, eu estava acostumada, acordar em lençóis de seda era outra coisa. Demorei para abrir os olhos, em parte porque não queria acordar do meu sonho, em parte porque a vida real era infinitamente menos confortável.

Ser a mais nova de seis irmãos era como crescer entre os lobos, ou eu encontrava minha maneira de sobreviver com o cérebro, ou aprendia a apanhar e ficava mais forte. Vamos dizer que eu não era exatamente um gênio. Por isso pratico tantos tipos de lutas. Krav Maga, Carate, Boxe e Taekwondo.

Eu não quero me gabar, não sou exatamente um Chuck Norris, afinal, mal acabei de completar dezessete. Mas eu era boa o suficiente para ter meu próprio grupo de arruaceiros. Eles até me deram um apelido. Hot Pepper. E, sim! Eu era ruiva, mas não! Não era por isso o apelido. Era mais sobre a maneira com todas as minhas discussões, por algum motivo estranho, acabavam em briga...

_ Ei princesa, hora de acordar.

Tentei reconhecer a voz. A única pessoa no mundo que me chamava de princesa, era o meu pai, e aquela voz, definitivamente não era dele. Acordei em alarme. Estava em um luxuoso quarto. Paredes altas, cortinas brancas, uma TV do tamanho do mundo.

Droga Dorothy, você não está mais na porra do Kansas!

Dei um pulo e me coloquei em posição de ataque. Analisei minhas opções, o Krav Maga seria o mais indicado. Estava sozinha e em local desconhecido. Ouvi uma risada atrás de mim, droga, surpreendida pelo inimigo. Virei-me mais rápido do que você pode falar Rocky Balboa. E me deparei com o maldito loiro mais bonito da cidade.

Ah, e também, maior inimigo da minha família. Era o Fodido-Draco-Malfoy.

_ Eu não sabia que a família Weasley poderia ser tão... agradável.

Franzi o cenho até perceber sobre o que ele estava falando. Eu estava nua. Peladinha na frente do meu nêmesis desde a pré-escola, e eu não sabia se puxava um lençol para esconder minhas vergonhas, ou saía correndo como uma louca. Boa de briga ou não, ele ainda era meio metro maior que eu, e pesava pelo menos o dobro do meu peso. As vezes eu podia ser meio idiota, mas não tanto a ponto de cair em uma briga, pelada, contra Draco Malfoy.

_ Malfoy, você está tão ferrado! Quando Rony descobri que você me sequestrou, ele vai quebrar sua cara ao meio!

Ele riu. Era um sorriso rouco que me fez sentir um tremor estranho pelo corpo.

_ Ah, ah, Red Pepper, eu posso ver porque você tem esse apelido.

Ele me encarou de cima a baixo, e quanto mais ele me olhava, mais vermelha eu ficava. Olhei para a janela, estava no segundo andar, e podia ver um lindo jardim ao fundo. E uma piscina. Pensei um pouco. Balancei a cabeça, pensar não era o meu forte, as vezes quando pensava muito minha cabeça doía. Encarei o Malfoy, e com toda a minha coragem sorri. Ele pareceu confuso por todo o meu constrangimento ter se transformado em um sorriso, e então olhou para onde eu estava olhando.

_ Você não... Isso seria burrice. - ele disse fazendo uma careta.

_ Coragem. - falei em um sorriso.

Ele coçou a cabeça.

_ Você é muito idiota se estiver pensando no que eu acho que está pensando.

_ Os idiotas são mais felizes porque não temem a morte!

Dito isso, eu corri e pulei. E enquanto caia em direção a grande piscina que na realidade era muita mais longe do que eu calculei, só tive tempo para um pensamento: Aquela ultima frase soou muita mais inteligente na minha cabeça.

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisas, senti o impacto da piscina como se estivesse batendo contra o asfalto. Senti a água gelada invadir meus ossos, e o triste pensamento de morrer na piscina da mansão Malfoy, pelada, me pareceu ainda mais deprimente.

Muito bem Gina Weasley, muito bem, simplesmente o orgulho da família. Que humilhante, posso até ver as noticias no jornal, "ruiva babaca confunde distância e se ativa para a morte".

Tive vontade de respirar, mas me lembrei que isso só traria água para os meus pulmões. Eu sentia meu corpo doer, e sorri, porque isso significava que eu estava viva. Quando finalmente cheguei ao fundo da piscina, dei um impulso com os meus pés e nadei para a superfície. Hoje não seria o dia da minha morte.

Parece que entre tudo isso, da janela até o fundo da piscina, se passaram horas, mas eu tinha certeza que foram apenas segundos, porque quando abri os olhos, vi o Malfoy me olhando da janela, imóvel, ainda não acreditando no que eu tinha feito.

Mostrei meu dedo do meio para ele.

_ Idiota um, babaca zero.

Mais uma frase que pareceu melhor na minha cabeça. Mas ele ainda estava ali, chocado e então, sorriu. Um maldito de um belo sorriso.

_ Eu só estava ajudando Weasley.

Sai da piscina, morrendo de frio. Não estava só pelada, agora também estava molhada e com frio. Corri e peguei o forro de uma das mesas próximas a piscina e fiz um vestido improvisado.

_ Da próxima vez, vá ajudar a sua vozinha!

Ele gargalhou. E eu sai dali, pulando o muro, obviamente, porque não poderia deixar ninguém me ver saindo da porta dos Malfoy e pensar que eu tinha ido ali com algum propósito licito. Foi um pouco difícil, se você levar em conta a tolha de mesa que eu usava como roupa, mas a dignidade não tem preço. Fui andando e só virei para trás uma vez, e quando virei, vi o Malfoy me encarando ainda perplexo da janela. Um estranho olhar em seu rosto. Curiosidade e... alegria?

Por algum motivo sorri, dei os ombros e peguei a estrada, rezando para que o asfalto não queimasse meus pés. Isso sim, foi um inicio de semana agitado.

.

.

.

Tudo o que meus irmãos queriam era saber como eu tinha batido em Cedrico e em toda a sua gangue, sozinha. Obviamente, o Malfoy não tinha espalhado a história de como ele havia, heroicamente, me salvado de morrer de tanto apanhar. E eu não seria aquela a contar a verdade. Por isso, fiz o que qualquer um faria, menti.

Disse que havia dado uma chave de pescoço no Cedrico, e chutado a Cho no meio da testa. Disse que tinha batido em cada um dos capangas até eles pedirem penico. Eu só não soube explicar porque estava molhada e vestida com uma toalha xadrez, mas eu disse que se alguém tivesse alguma dúvida poderiam perguntar a_ Lene e Laurensse._ Meu punhos. Porque essa semana, eu estava quente.

Mas mamãe chegou e peguntou se iriamos chegar atrasados a escola mais uma vez, e que se esse fosse o caso, ela tinha alguém para nos apresentar, _A Madrasta de Um Olho Só_, que era como ela chamava colher de pau de quarenta e cinco centímetros que ela guardava atrás da porta da cozinha.

Não era como se nós não a conhecêssemos, _A Madrasta de Um Olho Só_, pelo contrário, por a conhecermos bem demais, corremos cada uma para o seu quarto, tentando ficar prontos antes que mamãe precisasse fazer qualquer tipo de apresentação. Acredite em mim, ninguém gosta de ser apresentado a ela.

Fui a ultima a ficar pronta, não por ser uma garota, mas porque havia perdido nas cartas semana passada, de forma que fui a ultima a usar o banheiro. Sim, acreditem, um banheiro e seis irmãos, dá quase um nome de um filme de guerra.

Por sorte eu tinha um melhor amigo. Por sorte Harry, sempre me esperava para dar uma carona. Harry com seus cabelos bagunçado... Ah... Harry com seu tanquinho malhado... Harry com seus óculos caídos por trás dos olhos absurdamente verdes.

Harry... como eu posso descrevê-lo?

Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que você diria que andaria comigo e com meus irmãos. Ele é mais do tipo príncipe da beleza e da verdade... sabe, aquele que defende os mais fracos e oprimidos, lindo de morrer e que dirige um Porsche vermelho. Mas eu o havia conhecido na natação, quando tinha cinco anos, antes mesmo de pensar em que tipo de pessoa eu seria, e então nós crescemos, e formamos uma aliança silenciosa, ele não perguntava o que não queria saber, e eu fingia ser uma pessoa legal.

_ Hey Gi! - ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu corei.

Eu sempre corava perto do Harry. Eu acho que era porque ele usa um perfume muito bom. Um desses estranhos e caros em que eles colocam ferormônios ou outra coisa com nome difícil. Ou talvez fosse só porque ele é absurdamente lindo.

_ Oi Harry.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. Estava em um dos meus jeans surrados e camiseta branca. Não era feia. Tinha o cabelo longo, que sempre usava em uma trança até a cintura, os olhos azuis, como todos na minha família e, tirando as marcas azuis, verdes e roxas pelo meu rosto e corpo, eu certamente entraria na categoria "bonitinha". Digo, eu não era uma oh-que-coisinha-mais-linda-musa-de-Ipanema, certamente as pessoas não iriam compor uma música de elevador para mim. Mas certamente, o Harry me achava alguma coisa.

Ele tinha que achar. Se não, todo os meus planos sobre casar com ele iriam para o fundo do poço. Não que ele soubesse disso agora, mas obviamente, ele saberia no futuro. Balancei a cabeça, quase poderia ouvir minha própria risadinha diabólica no fundo da minha mente. Oh...sim.

_ Esteve brigando Gi? - ele disse tocando minha sobrancelha cortada. Alguém tinha dado pontos nela na noite anterior.

E quando eu digo alguém, eu quero dizer, Draco Malfoy.

Voltei a realidade e fiz cara de inocente.

_ Foi da aula de Krav, ontem. - puxei a sua mão.

_ Domingo? - balançou a cabeça e sorriu, voltado as mãos para o volante e suspirando como se pensasse que eu não tinha jeito.

Ele sabia que eu estava mentindo, mas aceitou, como sempre. E então acelerou o carro, deixando nada mais do que poeira para trás. A escola era um lugar familiar. Territória tranquilo e neutro para ele. Ali, ele poderia fingir que todos eramos pessoas legais. Que eu não era um pobretona filha de um fazendeiro, que eu e meu irmãos não brigávamos em gangues para se divertir, e que ele não era o garoto mais rico da cidade, o garoto que passava os fins de semana ajudando criancinhas na hemodialise.

Maldito fosse Harry Potter se ele não sabia como conquistar uma garota.

…...

**Okay girls**, por hoje é tudo. Queria agradecer a Mary P Malfoy e a Agapimeni por comentarem. Esperam que se divirtam com a minha Gina. Beijos!


	3. Beijos e Amassos

**Capitulo 02 – Beijos e Amassos.**

Quando eu entrava na escola podia logo sentir o respeito da pessoas sem nem mesmo olhar para o lado. Elas nunca encaravam meus olhos, e eu nunca tinha que pagar pelo meu lanche, ou fazer anotações. Não que algum dia as usasse, mas se quisesse, sempre as tinha em mãos no final do dia.

No almoço me sentava com Harry, Rony e Hermione. Rony foi o ultimo menino antes de mim, exatos noves meses, e ele tinha virado amigo do Harry antes mesmo que eu o conhecesse na natação. Rony, Harry e Mione eram inseparáveis, mesmo que meu irmãos fosse um pé-rapado brigão, mesmo que Harry fosse um príncipe educado, mesmo que Mione fosse uma nerd excluída, nada disso importava, porque de alguma estranha forma eles eram melhores amigos e nada mais importava.

Eu só ficava ali com o Harry, porque ele se recusava a ficar pajeando Rony e Mione trocarem farpas de amor. O que só era mais uma coisa estranha, porque mesmo que Rony fosse o completo oposto de Hermione, eles eram como manteiga e pipoca, feitos um para o outro. E só eles pareciam não perceber.

_ Você leu os livros durante as férias?

Harry perguntou, mesmo que ele soubesse a resposta.

_ Droga, eu esqueci completamente. Era alguma coisa com o verão?

__ Sonhos de uma noite de verão_, de Shaskepeare.

Sorri para ele.

_ Você pode me explicar tudo em .. - olhei para o relógio em meu pulso – cinco minutos?

Ele riu e bagunçou minha cabeça.

_ É sobre o amor, e como as coisas podem ficar confusas. Como algumas vezes você se apaixona pela pessoa errada, e como algumas vezes ela não se apaixona por você.

Franzi o cenho.

_ Não me parece tão complicado assim. Ou você ama alguém, ou não ama. E se essa pessoa não ama você...bem, ela é uma idiota.

Ele riu.

_ Não é bem o caso, mas acho que você entendeu a essência. De qualquer forma, acho melhor você se sentar atrás da Mione, sabe, por via das dúvidas.

Dei uma cotovelada nele.

_ Esse é o meu garoto!

O sinal tocou e tivemos que ir para sala, aonde eu faria uma prova sobre um livro que eu não tinha lido. Grande semana Gina.

.

.

.

Consegui colar metade da prova da Hermione, e metade do Rony. Sabe, para não fechar a prova e algum professor ficar desconfiado. E vocês poderiam perguntar, mas como? Ele não é o seu irmão mais velho? Só que a resposta é simples. Eu posso não ser um gênio, mas não sou a mais burra da família, para isso, sempre posso contar com meu irmãozinho que repetiu a primeira séria. Sério, a primeira séria. Ele teve tantas conversas com _A Madrasta de Um Olho Só_, que até hoje tem dificuldade de sentar com o lado esquerdo da bunda.

Mas, se você perguntar a minha opinião, eu diria que a culpa não é dele, acho que mamãe usou toda a inteligencia da família nos primeiros garotos, até que não sobrou muita coisa para o Rony. A minha sorte foi ter nascido garota, se não, Deus sabe que tipo de besta eu seria. Digo, mamãe realmente caprichou com Gui, Carlinho e Percy. E então, não sobrou muito, ai vieram os gêmeos. Que são espertos, só que usam o cérebro para o mal, não como o _Darth Vader_, acho que eles são mais como o _Pica-Pau_ ou _Perna Longa_. De qualquer maneira, pobre Rony, a raspa do tacho.

Entretanto, não é sobre o Rony que eu tenho que pensar. Eu tenho é que ficar esperta com o Malfoy, que ficou me olhando a prova inteira como se fosse me dedurar. Ele estava começando a saber segredos demais sobre mim. As provas que eu colava, as brigas que eu perdia, Deus sabe o que mais ele sabia sobre mim!? Por isso, antes que alguém percebesse, o encurralei no corredor, no final das aulas. Sabe, do bom e velho jeito Weasley de se fazer as coisas.

_ Qual o seu plano?

_ Plano? - disse tentando se passar de inocente. Oras, inocente minhas bolas.

_ É, plano... você não contou nada sobre a briga, quando claramente poderia ter ganho território. E também deve ter mandado eles guardarem segredo, ou a vadia Chang já teria espalhado aos quatro ventos que me bateu. Então eu lhe pergunto Malfoy, qual é a merda do seu plano? E não me venha com palavras doces, eu sou do tipo que toma café. Sem açúcar.

Ele sorriu e fez uma careta, se aproximou de mim, me encostando na parede até ficarmos tão próximos que eu poderia sentir o cheiro dele e sussurrou no meu ouvido. O que eu só deixei, obviamente, porque eu não queria que ninguém ouvisse o que ele iria falar, e não porque eu tinha qualquer desejo secreto de chegar mais perto dele nem nada.

_ E... se eu não tiver um plano?

Fique desconcertada. Ele era um Malfoy, ele sempre tinha um plano. Um plano do mal, sem dúvida.

_ Eu sei que você tem um plano. O que você quer?

Ele sorriu e segurou o meu queixo. Não que eu estivesse prestando muita atenção. Mas ele cheirava malditamente bem para um garoto. Eu digo, meus irmãos cheiram a meia suja, Harry... bem, vocês sabem meu problema com o cheiro dele. Talvez eu tivesse um problema no nariz, por isso _garotos-não-Weasley_ fossem tão cheirosos para mim. Obviamente, isso era só uma teoria.

_ O que eu quero?

Bati na mão dele. E fiz uma das minhas típicas caretas.

_ Não se faça de esperto. Sabemos que você não faz nada por fazer. O que você quer?

Ele se abaixou até que seu incríveis olhos azuis metálicos encarassem os meus. Olhos nos olhos. E eu nem sabia que esse tipo de cor poderia existir, até ficar presa no olhar dele, até sentir minha barriga doer e meu coração bater como se estivesse fugindo da polícia.

_ Eu? Eu só quero uma coisa.

Franzi o cenho. Boa coisa não era.

_ E isso seria...?

Ele sorriu. E que boca! E que dentes! O garoto era tão mais bonito de perto que eu achava que poderia até mesmo me esquecer que ele era um Malfoy.

Eu não sei bem se forram os seus olhos assustadoramente bonitos, ou se se foi o seu sorriso, diabolicamente sensual, mais a próxima coisa que eu tive noticia, foi dos seus lábios beijando os meus. E infernos, ele era bom!

Ele apertou seus braços em volta da minha cintura e me levantou até que meus pés não tocassem o chão. Ele me encostou contra a parede, até que a única opção que eu tive foi envolver uma perna em volta de sua cintura, enquanto uma de suas mãos dava apoio ao meu bumbum. Eu não percebi se a escola tinha começado a pegar fogo, mas alguma coisa certamente estava quente por aqui.

Eu comecei a gemer, e ele colocou uma de suas mãos em baixo da minha blusa, e diabos, quantas mãos esse maldito loiro tinha? Eu tinha visto duas, mas pareciam mil! De alguma maneira ele conseguiu desabotoar meu sutiã, e eu, uma moça de família, não dava um inferno por isso, tudo o que eu queria era um quarto escuro e Draco Malfoy nele.

Espere. Algo errado. Draco Malfoy nele? Mil demônios que não!

O empurrei e ele pareceu surpreso com isso.

_ O que diabos você está fazendo? Por acaso quer morrer? - Passei a mão no rosto e tentei me recompor. - Quem você pensa que é? Acha que pode sair por ai agarrando as pessoas? Se esqueceu quem eu sou? Se esqueceu que me odeia? Se esqueceu eu te odeio? Meu bem, eu não sei em que planeta você vive, mas no meu, nenhum maldito Malfoy vai botar as mãos dentro das minhas calças.

Assim, fiz o que eu sempre faço quanto estou cansada, confusa, ou assusta. Puxei Laurensse para trás, afim de pegar impulso, e a apresentei-a a ele. Bem no meio da bochecha. Ele vacilou para trás com uma mão no rosto e me olhou surpreso, ainda mais surpreso do que quando eu pulei da janela.

_ Red, tapa de amor, não doí.

Abri a boca surpresa e fechei-a várias vezes antes de falar.

_ Amor, amor meu caralho. Vai se foder!

Ele sorriu, ainda com a mão no rosto.

_ Eu vou se você for comigo, e sabe de uma coisa Red? Você não perde por esperar!

Me empertiguei, arrumei o meu sutiã, e busquei minha dignidade. Perdida em algum lugar entre o tanquinho definido do Malfoy que eu tinha, misteriosamente, deixado a mostra.

_ Esperar. Eu não vou esperar nada. - estalei minhas mãos, meus braços e minha coluna. Cerrei meu punho, movi meu polegar, e o soquei. De novo.

Sei que só consegui porque o peguei desprevenido, mais uma vez. As pessoas nunca esperam ser socadas por uma ruiva de um metro e cinquenta e cinco, e é por isso que eu sempre me dou bem com nas brigas. Acertei em cheio o nariz dele, ouvi um estalo na cartilagem, acho que não quebrou, mas pelo sangue que respingou na minha camiseta branca, fez um baita de um estrago.

Ele segurou o nariz sangrando, estava chocado e puto de raiva, eu notei. Afinal, não era tão engraçado assim apanhar. Mas eu sorri, e comecei a correr. Não vale a pena contar com a sorte tantas vezes no mesmo dia.

_ Você não mexe com um Weasley e sai impune! - gritei de longe, não era boba para ficar ali esperando ele se recuperar do susto.

_ Você está tão fodida! Eu vou te pegar Weasley, e quando eu fizer isso, você vai estar gemendo o meu nome!

Corri até que meu coração subir pela garganta, corri até que meus músculos começassem a doer, corri até não poder mais, porque querendo ou não, aquele maldito Malfoy não tinha ideia do quanto estava certo.

.

.

.

Encontrei o Harry conversando com uma estudante de intercambio que ele tinha conhecido um pouco antes das férias, ela era a irmã mais nova da garota que Gui estava tentando pegar. Eu não tinha certeza sobre o que falavam, mas de uma coisa eu estava certa, ela não tinha ouvido sobre a minha fama. Se não, não estaria tão próxima ao meu Harry. Não que eu fosse maluca ou algo parecido. Mas nenhuma garota se aproxima do Harry. Nunca, porque elas sabem o que acontece quando alguém entra no meu caminho. E vou dizer, não era uma coisa legal.

_ Oi. - sorri.

Ela deve ter se assutado com meu rosto claramente maniaco. Porque saiu correndo como se tivesse que tirar a mãe da forca.

Ele sorriu para mim, mas então pareceu assutado.

_ Gina! Sua camiseta!

Olhei para o sangue do Malfoy respingado sobre o branco da minha camiseta. Droga, minha mãe iria me fazer lavar isso a mão.

_ Não é meu.

Harry suspirou. Retirou uma camisa de dentro da mochila e me entregou. Era dele. Era um bonita camisa azul de algodão. Eu sorri e agradeci. Puxei minha camiseta ali mesmo e coloquei a que ele tinha me entregado. Ele me olhou como se eu estivesse dançando a ula ali no meio do estacionamento, mas eu preferi pensar que ele estava impressionado com os meus fabulosos peitos em um sutiã de enchimento (não que desse pra notar, o enchimento eu quero dizer).

_ Gina... você não...

Pareceu loucura na hora, e mesmo depois de ficar horas olhando para o teto do meu quarto, continuou parecendo loucura. Mas eu beijei ele. Beijei como se minha vida dependesse disso. Beijei para esquecer o garoto que eu tinha beijado antes. Beijei para me lembrar que tinha decidido me casar com o Harry quando tinha cinco anos, e um Weasley nunca volta atrás com sua decisão. Não importa o quão idiota ela fosse.

Ele sorriu depois do beijo. Me olhou como a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Me olhou como se eu não fossa a desmiolada que sei que sou. Me olhou como uma coisa boa, e acreditou em mim como ninguém nunca acreditou. Me fez lembrar porque eu gostava dele. Porque ele trazia em mim o meu melhor, ele me fazia acreditar que eu poderia ser mais...

_ Eu não quero que você brinque comigo Gina, mas eu realmente gosto de você.

Sorri, segundo em seu colarinho, rezando para me esquecer de um outro colarinho que eu tinha segurado a pouco

_ Garotão, é claro que eu aceito.

Ele fez uma cara confusa, e então entendeu.

_ Então, eu acho que você quer ser a minha namorada? - sorriu.

Eu não respondi, só o beijei mais uma vez. Eu não vi, mas tive uma certeza, ao longe, de algum lugar, um loiro não muito feliz estava me vigiando, e por Deus, eu tinha certeza de só uma coisa, eu estava encrencada.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hey **Agapimeni, obrigado por comentar. Eu também estou gostando do rumo que essa Gina está tomando, principalmente depois de ver o capitulo 03 (eu só posto um capitulo quando termino o seguinte). Em fim, continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**Ah gente,** e não deixem de mostrar presença, o divertido de escrever um FF é quando as pessoas comentam e dizem se gostam ou não, se se empolgam ou se estão se divertindo. Beijos


	4. Intimação

_Antes de começar o capítulo recomendo **muito** deixar o vídeo do youtube para carregar:_

_My Girl - The Temptation_s

( (**REMOVE**) watch?v=s(**REMOVE**)WNccNrk(**REMOVE**)7Tg ))

* * *

**Capitulo 03 – Intimação**

Eu não gosto de ser intimada. Eu não gosto de ninguém me pressionando, a não ser que seja o Harry por sexo. Não que ele tenha feito isso, ele é cavalheiro demais para me pressionar, ao ponto de me fazer pensar seriamente em pressioná-lo. Mas espere, isso não é o que eu estava querendo falar. O ponto é, Draco Malfoy, que passou a semana inteira me ligando, até que eu tive que atender, antes que minha mãe atendesse, ou pior, um dos meus irmão atendessem.

_ Pare de me ligar.

Ele suspirou.

_ Calma Red, você nem sabe porque eu estou ligando.

_ Coisa boa não é, isso eu sei.

_ Olha, eu não tenho muito tempo, então, apareça no pier as 9 pm. Beijos, na sua bunda linda.

E desligou, antes que eu pudesse falar que, convenhamos, é claro que eu tinha uma bunda linda, mas isso não era qualquer assunto dele. Eu não queria ir, eu juro, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? E se ele contasse a todo mundo que eu apanhei da Cho-Piranha e do Cedrico-Bundão? E se ele falasse do beijo? Certas coisas tem que serem mantidas em segredo.

Por isso eu fui. Vesti o meu jeans de sempre, uma camiseta azul e minhas botas do exercito, porque sempre é bom ter um ponta de ferro quando se precisa chutar as bolas de um cara. Amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, fiz uma oração ao meu São Nunquinha, protetor dos gatunos, e com cuidado me esgueirei pela janela, tentando não chamar atenção dos vizinhos ou pior, da minha mãe.

_ E ai Gina, vai aonde?

Olhei para os gêmeos que tinham acabado de pular a janela também. Estavam com jeans rasgados e camisas vermelhas, aonde a única diferença era a direção da seta sobre a frase "estou com um babaca", uma pontando para a direita e a outra para a esquerda.

_ Por aí, e você?

_ Fizemos algumas coisas para vender. - Fred disse segurando um saquinho de erva.

_ Cara, você tem que experimentar. Esse é um hibrido feito em casa, cem por cento livre de agrotóxicos. - Jorge logo completou, de maneira que parecia que havia apenas uma pessoa falando.

Revirei os olhos.

_ Caras, eu não uso essas coisas. Elas deixam as pessoas mais burras. Mais!

Ele sorriram. E falaram em uma só voz.

_ Relaxa maninha, é orgânico.

Balancei a cabeça. Orgânico minhas bolas!

_ Bem, só não sejam pegos. Vejo você por ai.

Acenei e fui andando, já estava atrasada, e não queria dar ao Malfoy nenhum motivo para me ferrar.

_ Até mais maninha. Mande um beijo pro Malfoy por nós.

Parei minha caminhada e olhei para trás.

_ O quê...?

Mas eles já estavam longe. Os gêmeos as vezes me assustavam, porque eles pareciam saber de tudo o que acontecia na cidade. É claro, eles tinha um grande mercado consumido, se você me entendem, mas meu encontro com o Malfoy, não era algo que algum doidão poderia saber. Então, acho que esse só vai ser mais um daqueles grandes mistérios da vida, como do que é feito da Coca, ou como a internet funciona.

.

.

.

Cheguei no pier um pouco depois das nove, mas vi o Malfoy sentado de longe. Vestia uns bons jeans escuros e uma camisa preta sem mangas do Megadeth. Fiquei surpresa porque achei que ele mais do tipo que ouvia, eu não sei, Metallica e se achava a ultima bolacha do pacote. Ele se levantou quando me viu e sorriu. Era uma Coisa Quente, eu não poderia discutir.

_ E ai Coisa... Digo, Malfoy. O que você quer comigo.

Ele se aproximou mais de mim, tinha os cabelos louros, molhados e um cheiro absurdamente maravilhoso, como se houvesse acabado de sair do banho e caísse aqui em pé na minha frente.

_ Calma Red, geralmente as garotas me pagam um drinque primeiro. Mas, sabendo que eu estou aqui gostoso por você, talvez, não queira esperar.

Por algum estranho motivo do universo eu corei. Eu corei!? Mas que merda. Caçarolas! Por sorte estava escuro, ele não deve ter visto, por outro lado, isso não iria impedir meu coração de bater mais rápido que o Jet Li em Cão de Briga. Deus do céu, qual era o meu problema?

_ Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem.- falei colocando uma mão no coração.

O Malfoy fez uma cara séria e se aproximou de mim tentando me segurar. Cheira tão bem que eu estava começando a formular teorias sobre que droga ele colocava no perfume.

_ O que.. o que você está sentido? - se aproximou ainda mais, o que só fez meu coração acelerar mais ainda. - Você não foi a um médico depois que saiu da minha casa, foi?

Fiz uma careta. A aperto no peito estava aumentando assustadoramente rápido. Eu estava sentindo um pouco de falta de ar e minhas pernas pareciam bambas.

_ Claro que não, minha mãe me mataria antes. Mas não é isso, acho que eu estou tendo um infarto no miocárdio. Eu sabia que deveria ter parado no segundo pacote de Chips, mas não, eu tinha que comer mais um com refrigerante.

Ele franziu o nariz em um careta e resmungou.

_ Você não está tendo um infarto. Você é jovem demais para isso. - disse olhando minha bunda. - e muito saudável.

Eu juro quem ele tem uma tara com a minha bunda, é a única explicação. Dei-lhe uma cotovelada no estômago e me afastei. Estava me sentindo muito estranha, tinha vontade de chorar, bater nele e sair correndo. Muito estranho.

_ Eu estou falando sério e você fica ai fazendo piada? Eu vi na Discovery que o infarto no miocárdio é mais fatal em jovens do que em idosos. É por causa das gorduras trans e tudo mais.

Ele revirou os olhos e tentou se aproximar de mim mais uma vez.

_ Você não está tendo um infarto, pessoas que estão tendo um infarto não discutem sobre documentários bobocas do Discovery Channel. E quem assiste Discovery? Todo mundo sabe que é tudo mentira.

Arregalei os olhos.

_ Você quer me deixar ainda pior? Meu canal favorito não é uma mentira.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, como se ele fosse passar direto por mim, segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos. E, Deus me ajudasse, eu estava tendo um troço ali mesmo. Seus olhos brilhavam sob a noite estrelada, e sua boca parecia sedenta enquanto me olhava como se eu fosse uma fonte no deserto.

O empurrei com força. Quando eu comecei a pensar como um livro piegas de mulherzinha!? É isso que acontece perto do fim? Você fica ainda mais boboca do que já é?

_ Eu estou morrendo, eu sei. - uma lágrima escorreu. Sim, eu tinha certeza, era o meu fim. - Sente. - puxei sua mão sobre o meu peito. - Parece que vai explodir.

Ele prendeu a respiração por um segundo, então suspirou e fechou os olhos, como se tentasse entender o que o meu coração queria falar com ele. Ele puxou minha mão e colocou sobre o peito dele. Batia furiosamente por trás do calor macio da sua blusa.

_ Nesse caso, Gina Weasley, nós dois estamos infartando. - Abriu os olhos, retirou a mão do meu peito, e envolveu-a em minhas costas. - Só que eu acho que estamos assim por outro motivo.

Olhei-o confusa enquanto cada vez mais seu rosto se aproximava do meu. Eu não conseguia nem mesmo respirar.

_ O que.. o que.. vo-você que quer di-di-di-di-zer? - gaguejei como uma boba, ainda com as mãos no peito dele, ouvindo seu coração bater cada vez mais forte, era como uma bonita canção. Uma maldita bonita canção do_ The Temptations._

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside  
I've got the month of May

_ Quero dizer, que eu acho que você gosta de mim, da mesma maneira que eu gosto de você.

I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talking about my girl (my girl)

E dito isso, ele me beijou.

I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me  
I've got a sweeter song  
Than the birds in the trees

E diferente de todos os outros beijos que trocamos, esse não foi rápido nem fugaz, foi lento e sensual, foi calmo e agitado, foi tudo e nada. Eu podia sentir nossos corações começarem a bater em um só compasso, em uma única melodia. E sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelos meus olhos, e a sensação de que ao mesmo tempo era certo e errado.

Ele me abraçou com mais força, como se tivesse medo que eu fosse correr, e involuntariamente eu retribui o abraço, e ficamos ali pelo que me pareceu séculos, porque eu sabia que, no momento em que nos soltássemos, nada mais seria o mesmo, e que a realidade de que o que estávamos fazendo era só uma utopia iria me imundar tão certo quanto dois mais dois são quatro.

Well I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talking about my girl (my girl)

* * *

Oi **Eevee**, seja bem vinda! Pois saiba que essa é exatamente minha intenção, fazer você ri muuuuuuuuuito, desculpa a demora, estava sem tempo, mas o capítulo foi longo em compensação. Beijos!

**Agapimeni**: hahah, já sabe que vei ser confusão, e depois desse amasso com o Draco, tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é que as coisas não tendem a ficar mais normais para a Gina, ainda mais que no próximo capitulo tem Luna!

**Beijos a todo**s os leitores, mais uma vez gostaria de pedir cometários, porque como disse antes, essa é uma daquelas fics que me faz querer saber o que as pessoas pensam, por isso, deixem uma opinião! Beijos


	5. Harry ou Draco, eis a questão

**Capítulo 04 – _Harry ou Draco, eis a questão._**

_ Um filósofo disse uma vez, "_Oops!...I did it again. __Got lost in this game, oh baaaaby baby_". Eu acho que eu posso entender isso agora.

Luna me olhou cética.

_ Não foi um filósofo, foi a Britney.

Dei os ombros.

_ Não importa, depois de tudo o que eu lhe disse, o que você acha?

Luna sentou-se na minha cama como uma estátua e ficou me encarando por horas. Luna era minha vizinha desde que eu me lembro por gente, ela sempre vinha aqui e eu sempre ia na casa dela. Ela não é encrenqueira nem nada, ela é mais como a Hermione, estudiosa, só que um pouco mais maluca, só que eu acho que isso é bom, digo, Einstein era doidão não era? E ele inventou a eletricidade no final das contas. Eu acho.

_ Você fizeram aquilo?

Cuspi todo o meu todynho no chão.

_ Do que você está falando? Sabe que eu estou me _guardando_ para o Harry.

Luna revirou os olhos. Primeiro porque ela não acreditava muito Hanny, Harry + Ginny, em segundo porque mesmo sendo uma nerd maluca, ela era a maior vadia. Certo, ela não era a maior vadia, mas ela tinha feito, você sabem o quê com os meus irmão, Fred e Jorge. Não ao mesmo tempo, sua pessoa de mente pervertida, mas ano passado com Jorge e esse ano, antes das férias com Fred. Como ela sabe a diferença? Não sei! O que ela diz? Que... eca, ela está apaixonada pelos dois.

_ Gina você tem que esquecer o Harry, ele não é... para você.

Me virei de costas para ela.

_ Eu finalmente consigo namorar o amor da minha vida e você diz que '_ele não é para mim_'? Ficou doida? Ele é para mim, ele é meu número perfeito! O Draco foi só... uma Coisa.

Suspirei, e que Coisa Quente! Depois de nos beijarmos por horas na noite passada, quando eu finalmente consegui me separar dele, não consegui dizer uma só maldita palavra, então sai correndo feito uma louca no meio da rua, e de noite antes de dormi, ainda estava quente, por causa dele. Então me desculpe se eu parecer um pouco mal comida, digo, amada durante o resto da semana.

_ Bem, você pediu a minha opinião, eu sou _Team Draco_. Mas não vou te julgar se quiser transar com o Harry antes, acredite, eu transaria. O negócio é que, talvez você não _goste-goste_ do Harry, talvez você _goste-goste_ do Draco, e do Harry você só _g__o__ste-assim-goste_.

Fiz uma careta tentando entender o que ela tinha falado. Decidi ignorar, quando o assunto é Luna, algumas vezes você só ignora.

_ Não sei. Só sei que estou atrasada e o meu namorado super gato está me esperando. - fui saindo do quarto, mas antes me lembrei de uma coisa. - E você vem junto, Jorge está em casa 'doente' e eu não confio nele e você sobre o mesmo teto.

Ela sorriu dando uma de inocente, mas eu puxei-a pelo braço. E na pior situação, se o clima no carro ficasse estranho, se eu ficasse estranha, sempre teríamos a Luna para ser mais estranha ainda.

Peguei meu suco de maçã de caixinha e saí bebendo, e nem ofereci a Luna, mesmo sabendo que ela adora. Mas ela não pediu nem um golinho, só fez uma careta e sussurrou, _Team Draco_.

Harry estava lindo, do tipo lindo de tirar o fôlego. Tinha tomado banho pela manhã e cheirava a sabonete de erva-doce e tinha os cabelos pingando de maneira incrivelmente sexy pela camisa branca de manga ¾. Jeans claros e um coturno novo. Ele parecia saído do national geographic, sabe, um daqueles biólogos incrivelmente gostosos que vão desbravar a Africa ou coisa assim.

Santa mãezinha, como eu tinha sorte!

_ Oi Harry. - sorri.

_ Hey Ginny-bolinho.

Fiz uma careta sobre o "bolinho", mas ele é tão lindo que no segundo seguinte já não me importava.

_ A Luna vai pegar uma carona com a gente, espero que não se importe.

Ele sorriu e piscou para mim. Wow.

_ Nunca, e aí Luna?

Luna levantou o polegar e sorriu, forçadamente. Credo, ela estava levando essa ideia de Team Draco longe de mais.

_ Então Ginny, o que fez ontem a noite.

Cuspi me suco de maçã pelo nariz.

_ O quê?

Ele riu e puxou um lenço do bolso. Sim, um lenço! Me ofereceu e sorriu.

_ Eu? Nada por quê?

_ Eu te liguei ontem mas seu celular entrou na caixa postal.

_ Ah, isso. - tomei mais um gole do meu suco. - Eu dormi mais cedo.

Ele franziu o cenho.

_ Juro! Palavra de escoteira. - completei.

Ele riu.

_ Certo. Mas só para constar. Você não é escoteira.

Dei os ombros e sorri, obstáculo um, vencido. Dei-lhe um beijão de bom dia e sorri, porque as coisas podem dar certo, mesmo para mim.

O resto do caminho, Luna veio falando sobre como era possível uma viagem interdimensional e bla-bla-blá! Eu tentei interagir com o Harry, mas eu estava morrendo de medo de a qualquer momento ele dizer: "Te peguei!". Como acontece naqueles programas de TV aonde você vai quando acha que seu namorado está pulando a cerca.

Felizmente, nada aconteceu, e chegamos na escola antes do sinal tocar. Minha primeira aula não era com o Harry, então antes de ir para Poesia II, passei no meu armário para pegar o meu PSP portátil, no caso do professor não falar sobre um assunto do meu agrado. Suspirei cansada e dei graças a Deus por ter pego essa matéria sozinha.

_ Culpada.

A voz dele veio como fogo subindo pela a minha espinha dorsal.

_ Quê-quê-como?

Ele sorriu. Ai, meu coração.

Draco tinha arrumado o cabelo para trás com gel, como um daqueles Rock Stars da década de 50, com um fio loiro escorregando na frente. Vestia uma camisa sem mangas por baixo da jaqueta de couro, e jeans escuros e apertados, também usava um coturno, mas diferente do Harry, o dele era mais rock n' roll. E o cheiro, Deus meu! Cheirava a loção de barbear e Azarro Pour Homme, que era o meu perfume masculino preferido.

E eu só tinha uma pergunta: Por quê?

_ Nossa Red, você parece um pouco nervosa... Assim, como se estivesse escondendo algo do namorado.

_ Cala a boca Malfoy!

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

_ Pensei que já tínhamos superado isso de sobrenome.

_ Vai catar coquinho, vai.

Ele riu.

_ Então... Quando vamos repetir a noite de ontem.

Bati meu armário.

_ No dia de São Nunca!

Ele me seguiu pelo corredor.

_ Que é isso Red? Porque tão brava logo pela manhã? O seu namoradinho não dá conta de apagar o seu fogo? Parece que você... não teve uma boa noite de sono.

Parei um pouco antes da porta da sala.

_ Vai se foder. E pare de me seguir.

Riu e passou a mão nos cabelos. Tão... sexy.

_ Não estou te seguindo, estou indo para a aula.

_ Mas você não faz essa aula, espertinho.

Ele aproximou seu rosto de mim.

_ Não fazia. Agora, eu sento bem ali. - apontou para as duas únicas cadeiras vazias. - Do seu lado.

Fiz uma careta.

_ Você só pode estar brincado.

Ele pegou o meu queixo com a mão.

_ Não dessa vez.

Me arrepiei até a alma. Seria uma longa aula pra começar o dia. Aliás, seria um longo dia.

"Ser ou não ser, eis a questão: será mais nobre  
Em nosso espírito sofrer pedras e setas  
Com que a Fortuna, enfurecida, nos alveja,  
Ou insurgir-nos contra um mar de provações  
E em luta pôr-lhes fim? Morrer.. dormir: não mais.  
Dizer que rematamos com um sono a angústia  
E as mil pelejas naturais-herança do homem:  
Morrer para dormir... é uma consumação"

O professor começou com Shakespeare. Pelo menos o assunto da aula era legal. Quero dizer, Shakespera era um cara muito esperto, mas ele tinha sérios problemas com romances. Hamlet era um maluco, eu entendo a fúria, a vingança pelo assassinato do pai, mas ele acaba levando todos ao fundo do poço.

Sim, eu gosto de literatura, não é como matemática, ou essas coisas desnecessárias que aprendemos na escola, então quando Harry perguntou se eu tinha lido sonhos de uma noite de verão, durante as férias, a resposta foi não, porque eu já tinha lido várias vezes ano passado, e no ano anterior. Mas esse é um lado que eu não gosto de compartilhar com os outros, e agora, eu teria que fingir não prestar atenção nas aulas para o Malfoy não queimar o meu filme.

Sorte a minha.

_ Então... você gosta de romance?

O ignorei.

_ Não? Você prefere mais... um conto erótico?

Corei. Droga de Malfoy.

_ Hum... Eu posso escrever um para você. Começa com um loiro lindo de morrer, e uma ruiva fogosa.

Olhei para ele, e espero ter passado toda a minha cara de "inacreditável" e "cala a boca".

_ Qual é o seu problema? - perguntei, não pude mais ignorá-lo.

_ Meu problema? - ele riu e se aproximou de mim para cochichar. - É que eu não dormi ontem a noite, por causa de assuntos inacabados com uma ruiva aí.

O empurrei.

_ Você gostariam de discutir com a turma? - o professor perguntou.

_ Não senhor. - respondi antes que o Malfoy desse uma de engraçadinho.

_ Bom, e já que vocês dois são tão amigos. Acho que já sei que papel vocês farão na peça desse ano. Petrúquio e Catarina. Sim, perfeitos.

Fiquei branca como papel. Haveriam varias peças do Shakespeare que eu poderia encenar com o Malfoy, eu poderia ser Hamlet, e ele meu tio. Eu poderia ser Brabantio e ele Otelo. Mas não, tinha que ser A Megera Domada. Tinha que ser um romance com final feliz.

O Malfoy sorriu.

_ Vai ser um prazer professor.

E na maneira com que ele disse "prazer", fez uma ou duas meninas desmaiarem.

_ Sim, vai ser um _prazer_.

E espero, sinceramente, que toda a minha ironia e todo o meu veneno tenham sido demonstrados através dessa única e simples frase. Porque eu não sabia muita coisa sobre a vida, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, aquele iria ser um longo, longo ano escolar.

* * *

**Geeeente**, algumas vezes a Gina vai falar besteira, como Einstein inventando a eletricidade, mas você devem compreender que ela é a Gina então, rs, relevem. E outras ela vai parecer esperta, porque ela é, então, aceitem :)

Agapimeni: Haha, com certeza. Eu sinceramente, suspiro quando escrevo sobre o Draco, porque, ele é muito foda pra ser real. Em fim, espero que tenha gostado, ainda mais agora que o futuro do nosso casal foi traçado. Bjs

Avenna Malfoy: Bem vinda! Espero que continue acompanhando, que eu vou continuar postando, pode demorar, ou pode ser rápido, mas eu tento sempre terminar as fics que começo. :)

Aos demais leitores, apareçam! :)

[fanfiction levemente modificada para corrigir erros esdrúxulos de português 01/05/13]


	6. A vida é complicada

**Capitulo 05 – A vida é complicada.**

Um mês de namoro. Eu mal poderia acreditar. Um mês namorando o garoto mais lindo do mundo, um mês de amor, confiança e compreensão mutua. Um mês de...

_ Oi Red! Pensando em mim?

Franzi o cenho para o garoto a minha frente. Um mês aguentando piadinhas de duplo sentido. Um mês de toques em lugares inapropriados durante cenas em que não deveríamos nos tocar, um mês de Draco Malfoy. Eu estava, sinceramente, farta.

_ Você está atrasado. - falei tentando parecer indiferente.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a espiar meu livro sobre o meu ombro. Levantei a cabeça, olhei-o com cara de poucos amigos, o ignorei. Ele chegou mais perto, de forma que sua barba roçou no meu pescoço, foi a gota d'água.

_ Ai meu deus!? Qual é o seu problema? Porque você não fica, sei lá, a pelo menos 10 metros de distância de mim?

Ele riu, rouco, e coçou a barba por fazer, me fazendo arrepiar das cabeças aos pés. Ele não deveria parecer tão bonito, não mesmo. Vestia um jeans surrado e a camisa branca do GNR amarrotada, e que eu tinha certeza que era a mesma de ontem. Não que eu estivesse notando, de qualquer forma.

_ Sabe o que é Red, é que eu tenho uma coisa para você ali. - disse apontando para a porta ao fundo.

Olhei-o desconfiada. Tinha seu típico sorriso de canto, como se estivesse escondendo uma coisa muito grande. Balancei a cabeça e a abaixei. Foco no texto, mente vazia é oficina do diabo. Me deparei com seus coturnos sujos de lama, e confesso que aquilo só aumentou minha curiosidade. Onde diabos ele tinha passado a noite?

_ Não quero. Agora, sai, sai. - fiz como quem espanta um animal de rua. E pra variar, ele me ignorou.

_ Vamos lá, eu juro que é sério. Você tem que ver uma coisa.

Levantei a cabeça e o encarei. Droga, porque eu tinha que ser tão curiosa? Ele riu, pressentindo minha fraqueza. Balancei a cabeça e fiz um discurso para mim mesma: você é Ginny Weasley. Você é forte! Você tem um namorado lindo! E você não precisa saber nada que seja da conta do Malfoy.

_ O.. que é? Só para... saber. Eu não quero olhar, só diga o que é.

Droga. Eu realmente preciso treinar o meu controle. Ele sorriu. Maldito. Era tão lindo que deveria ser um pecado. Uma Coisa Quente a ser notada.

_ É.. não, você precisa ver isso. Eu juro Red, você vai ficar louca quando vir. - o ignorei, ele suspirou e completou. - É sobre o seu namorado.

Levantei num pulo só. Eu não poderia ignorar nada sobre o Harry, mesmo que fosse o Senhor Coisa Quente a me mostrar.

_ Tudo bem Coisa... Malfoy, mas se for mais um dos seus truquezinhos você me paga!

Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e depois saiu me puxando-a pela mão para trás do palco. O palco da escola não era exatamente bom, mas em Hogwarts eles levam muito a sério as peças do começo da estação, é tudo como um grande evento em nossa tão pacata cidade, algo em que os pais vão para tirar fotos. É por isso que, ano passado, eles construíram toda essa plataforma de cidade grande, assim eles podem cobrar ingressos e tudo mais. E onde antes era uma sala de aula, agora era um grande camarim com roupas fedendo a chulé e cheia de tafetá.

_ Olha só. - ele parou abruptamente e eu esbarrei em suas costas.

_ O quê?

Ele estava apontando para um monte almofadas novas que haviam sido encomendadas no fim do ano passado.

_ Almofadas!

Olhei-o como o grande idiota que é. Que coisa sobre almofadas? Babaca.

_ Uau! Isso é tão... tão... uau! Serio, acho que isso é a melhor coisa da minha vida desde que eu quebrei os dois dentes de leite de Rony na sexta série! - felei dramática.

Ele riu como se eu tivesse contado uma piada. Depois encostou a porta pela qual tínhamos entrado e trancou com uma chave e ficou ali, me olhando perigosamente como se eu fosse o grande prêmio do dia.

Abaixei minha cabeça e ecarei a parede, cheia de mascaras de animais e outras coisas tão toscas quanto, parecia mais um quarto do terror do que qualquer outra coisa. Era muito mais do que só um pouco assustador, era também bizarro e claustrofóbico.

_ De onde você... olha aqui seu filhote de cachorro Albino, você pode tratar de abrir essa porta, se não você vai ver só uma coisa.

Ele sorriu perigosamente, se aproximava cada vez mais de mim, devagar com um certa graça predatória em seus olhos, me fazendo ficar nervosa e com as mãos suadas, ligeiramente desesperada. Recuei para o outro extremo da sala e imaginei o que diabos ele iria fazer comigo, e de certa forma, eu sabia, sempre sabia. Porque era o que ele vinha fazendo comigo a pelo menos um mês.

_ Eu... Eu não vejo como, oh...o... o menino, o meu, hum, namorado, oh...

_ Harry – ele completou. Como se eu não soubesse o nome do meu namorado. Por favor, é claro que eu lembro do nome do... meu namorado.

_ É. digo, estava na ponta da língua. Meu namorado, Harry Patter. Harry Potter. Eu não vejo como isso tem algo.. com ele. - disse finalmente, me achando a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Me desculpe se olhar um cara tão sedutor quanto Draco Malfoy me faz esquecer uma palavra ou outra, mas as vezes esse tipo de coisa acontece.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim, prendendo-me junto à parede, me fazendo cheirar esse diabo de perfume que só ele tem. Eu poderia sentir cada músculo do seu corpo pressionado em mim, até que o barulho do seu coração, praticamente sincronizou-se com o meu. Droga, eu estava tão, tão, tão ferrada!

_ Eu queria te mostrar... - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, entregando-me beijos pela mandíbula. - Como a namorada dele … - sem perceber estava apenas de sutiã. - Gosta tanto dos meus beijos, ainda mais... - ele enlaçou minha cintura com a mão e me encaixou em seu corpo, minha pernas instantaneamente envoltas da cintura dele. - Em um pilha de almofadas.

Caímos os dois entre a pilha de almofadas brancas. E era como brincar em uma dessas grandes piscinas de bolinhas, só que tudo era fofo, e eu estava magicamente sem minha saia plissada. Sim, máaaaagiccamente.

_ Isso não é justo. - disse entre um beijo e outro. - Você me disse que estava falando sério.

Ele riu.

_ Eu estou falando seríssimo. Sabe o que seria justo. - ele sussurrou enquanto beijava meu pescoço. - você assumir que gosta de mim. Larga o Potter, e seja minha namorada.

Beijei-o com força, enquanto apertava minhas mãos em seu corpo, braços, peito, cabeça. Estava sem folego, força, ou vontade própria, ele me hipnotizava, me fazia sentir frio e calor. Perto dele eu não conseguia se quer pensar palavras coesas. Isso não estava certo.

_ A vida é não é justa. - suspirei. Mas não respondi. Não queria responder, e tinha um pouco de medo do que poderia sair da minha boca.

_ Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com frequência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar.

_ Shakespeare? Você não vai me deixar louca a ponto de mudar os meus sonhos recitando poemas. Eu.. eu não posso terminar com o Harry. Eu o amo.

Disse olhando nos olhos dele. Tenho certeza que muitas garotas me odiariam, porque eu estava traindo um cara legal como o Harry com alguém tão pouco confiável como o filho do chefe da máfia. Mas o que eu sentia pelo Harry e o que eu sentia pelo Draco eram coisas diferentes, e ainda assim assustadoramente parecidas, eu amava os dois, disso eu tenho certeza, mas que tipo de amor eu entregava para cada um deles, essa era a questão de um milhão de dólares.

Ele riu. Mas não foi um riso feliz.

_ Eu prefiro fazer outras coisas com você. Eu prefiro fazer você implorar por mim. Acredite Red, quando eu terminar com você, nenhum bom moço vai conseguir fazer você se esquecer de mim.

Suspirei. Ao inferno eu fosse, se sabia disso mais do que ninguém

Eu estava perdida, mas tinha que colocar um ponto final nessa história, eu tinha que escolher.

_ Não. Eu não vou transar com você. Você não pode me obrigar! - falei entre um beijo e outro.

Ele sorriu.

_ Claro que não. Hoje não. E – ele parou em cima de mim, olhando nos meus olhos, sua boca poucos centímetros da minha. - Eu nunca obrigaria você a nada. Mas você vai querer. O inferno que vai.

E então se levantou, abotoou as calças, vestiu a camisa e calçou o coturno. Deus sabe como ele havia tirado toda essa roupa sem eu perceber. Quanto a mim, pobre Ginny Weasley, mau consegui acreditar no meu misero estado, deitada entre um monte de almofadas brancas, vestida em um mau conjunto de calcinha e sutiã preto.

Ele balançou a cabela enquanto me olhava, e eu tentava recuperar o fôlego.

_ O que você fez comigo Ginevra Weasley?

Só olhei para ele de volta, pensando no que nós dois estávamos fazendo. Que merda de vida eu esperava ficando ao lado dele? Ele que o pai vive tentando tomar nossa fazenda. Ele que cabula as aulas e traz o meu pior à tona. O que diabos eu estava fazendo com a minha vida!?

**Os agradecimentos:**

Agapimeni: Haha, vi os dois coments sim. :) A Gina é difícil né. E o Malfoy fazendo de tudo para conquistar ela vai ser mais difícil sim! Mas pelo menos, a Luna vai saber aconselhar (ou não?). Rs. Obrigado por acompanhar.

Ju Paiva: Super bem vinda! Que bom q você está gostando, qualquer deslize ou falta de sentido (mais do que o normal) pode avisar, eu tenho um pouco de dificuldade para manter o foco Oo.

Kait Weasley: Seja bem vinda. Os capítulos não tem data marcada nem nada, porque eu sou universitária e as vezes tenho provas e nem entro na internet, depende muito, mas uma coisa tenha certeza, farei o máximo para terminar a fic de uma forma lógica.

- Em fim, muito obrigada a tod s que acompanham a fic, deixem a opinião de vocês ela é importante para o direcionamento da fic. E outra, acreditam que eu estou em dúvida sobre com que a gina vai terminar? Deixem suas opiniões! Bjs


End file.
